1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cap or closure assembly for a container, and more particularly, to a multi-position self-guiding cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic bottles typically have caps that are twisted or pulled open to dispense fluid. An example of a conventional squeeze bottle is a typical cleanser bottle commonly used for dishwashing detergent. This bottle typically has a shell portion secured to the bottle body with a single, solid central stem surrounded by an annular channel with openings therein for fluid to pass from the bottle body to the cap. A tip is axially movably disposed on the shell with one large central opening that sealingly engages the stem in the closed position and is spaced from the stem in the open position. In operation, the tip is merely pulled up to dislodge the stem from the aperture whereby fluid can be dispensed from the bottle body.
Other types of conventional caps function by twisting. In these types of caps, a dispensing aperture is located off center of the tip of the cap. The shell is secured to the container body and has an upstanding stem positioned off center and aligned with the aperture in the tip. In a closed position, the stem covers and seals the aperture. In operation, the tip is rotated to one side, thus uncovering the aperture and allowing fluid to flow from the container body through the cap.
Some of these twisting type caps offer both a spray and a stream feature. In these caps, there is a spray opening and a stream opening both provided off center on the tip of the cap. An enlarged stem, which is generally arc-shaped, is disposed beneath both the spraying aperture and the stream aperture in the closed position. In operation, a user twists the tip of the cap to displace the desired aperture from the stem. Thus, twisting in one direction will uncover, for example, the spraying aperture and twisting in the other direction will uncover the stream aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,065 to Beck discloses an adjustable metering closure cap used in both a screw type and a push-pull type operation to provide different dispensing openings. The inner periphery of the cap body cooperates with the outer periphery of the post to provide the closed and dispensing positions. However, in such an apparatus, the user determines the rotational position of the cap body relative to the inner post without any means for restricting movement of the cap body relative to the post.